AbandonHope
by GehiroYuki01
Summary: Running away from her nightmares and worst fears, Tsuki finds herself with no voice to call out for help. Danger seems to always creep up from some dark corner and now she finds herself confused and lost as she finds out about her trueself.
1. New Faces

_**AbandonHopeChapter 1**_

Running. All I remember. Was Running. To the heart of the grand woods where no one went to. Through the trees that threaten to catch hold on me, to the uneven ground as it tried to swallow me up into the earth; to the black abyss. I remember the sun beating down on my bare skin as sweat trickled down my back soaking through my clothes. I remember the beauty of the moon as it lighten my way during the dark black night.

I don't remember stopping but I remember tripping. And cool liquid soaking my front and knees. I remember not being able to move, it hurt to much. My side ached with agony from running for so long. My eyelids threaten to close. My feet burned from opened blisters and sores, but I could feel nothing. Only the heaviness on my shoulders as I tried to stay awake. I remember no noise. Just my heavy breathing and my pounding rapidly heart.

I remember looking at the person in front of me. The person who had long dark hair tangled into knots. The pale dead-like face with two dark circles sticking out. Her piercing blue hues stuck out, but as bright her hue was, it was very dull. Many emotions played across her pale light face, but then came to a blank emotionless one.

I lifted up my hand to swiped a piece of fallen hair out of my eyes, but my attention grew back to the girl. She seemed to be coping me. I stared at her for a long time, but I could not read anything from her. She seemed to try to read me as well; I immediately put up my wall, shutting her out. I looked at her eyes and dared her to try again. She gave the look right back. We stayed like for many moments until my energy gave away.

I fell face forward not able to hold myself. But I don't believe I even tried to help myself. Maybe I finally gave up. I do not quite remember. Though, remembering the feeling of relieved when the cool liquid splash and covered my face. I relaxed not caring no more. I could feel the liquid running quickly through my nose and into my mouth. I drank it greedily, feeling into go through my throat and not entering my lungs but to my stomach. Water.

I turned my face to the side with the energy I had left. The wind kissed lightly across my showing face. The water that had enter my nose now escaped out the way it entered and left a burning sensation. I did not care. My guard dropped and my eyes closed before I knew it.

I remember the world swarm before my seeing eyes. I remember the muffling voices, the warmth when someone pick me up from my spot. From my grave that is not my grave for I am not dead. At least I thought. I remember the vibrates of red and golden; black and white. The blur of a face that appeared and disappeared from site. The dampness of some sort of cloth as it cooled my forehead.

I remember darkness then light.

Dreaming of nothing but the moon, as it lit up the dark sky. Waking to the brightness of the sun as it spilled warmth into the area. I remember two crimson eyes that not only looked at me but looked inside. I remember its muffled voice as it soothed me back to my dark dreams. I remember the softness of its touch, its voice. Deep yet soft, Quiet yet comforting, Honey-sweet voice it had.

I remember the darkness of their hair as it bounced slightly as they moved. I remember the broad shoulders that shifted me up right to eat. The softness of their breath as they slept near by. Though I could not recall their face; I have not, yet, discovered it.

Another night has gone by as has many others, I lost track long ago; and I feel my strength return. My eyes fluttered open to the site of the area. It appears to be a room; a big one in fact. The only light in the room, came from the fire that burned so bright, radiating off heat. Most of which I could not make out. A chestnut dresser clear from everything, sat in one of the dark corners; eight drawers accounted for. Near the other corner was a wardrobe, looking as if not touched in ages. The walls were plain, as with the floor with a large circular simple rug covering the middle of the room.

The bed was made for two though only one was in it. Following the trail of my hidden body by the blankets; I come to look at my hands that laid still on my lap. Lifting them slightly, observing them. Tracing the small scars on my palms, I follow down my forearm seeing some sort of a sign laying there. Tearing my eyes away from it I continue up looking over my right shoulder spotting my birthmark. A half crescent moon.

A clicking noise came from within the room. Reacting quickly, I glance around the room seeing light spill in from a door I had not see. A dark figure appear within the doorway. Lingering there for a few moments, taking notice of my full wakefulness. Watching from my spot he moved from the door way coming towards the bed. Still I could not see his face. Not noticing till now, I see he had brought a tray with him. Coming closer he sets it down on the stand beside me.

Never tearing my eyes away from his form, I stare at his face for I have not seen such a handsome one. His dark shaggy hair hung in front of his eyes slightly, giving off a mysterious look. His skin looked flawless. His crimson eyes would not look at me in the eye but were shy and nervous. He sat down in a wooden chair before the bed, collecting his thoughts. After some time of waiting for him to speak; he looked up at me in the eyes with a blank like expression, then glancing at the food as if saying eat.

I stare at him for a few moments accepting the invite. Taking the hot soup off the tray I began to eat. It was quiet as I ate and I could feel his eyes burning holes in me. "What is your name?" he questioned quietly, breaking the silence of the room. I paused in eating before beginning to eat once more. I have no intention to speak now. He waited for some time for an answer and when he received none; he'd ask another. "Where have you come from?" he asked in his gentle soft voice once again. No noise came from me only the sound of the soup as I dipped my spoon in.

Realizing he would not be getting answers, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I have found you by the river. You was greatly ill; a very high fever you had. You would have been dead if I had not found you in time." he informs me pausing briefly before going on. "My lord, who I serve, wants to meet you once you are well enough to get up. In days time he shall return back to the castle, and in that time you shall be well enough." I had lowered down my spoon as I stare over at him with a blank expression as I thought of this. Blinking I go back to my food enjoying what freedom I had at that moment.

The room quiet once again; Me finishing off my food and him as he watched me curiously. Placing the bowl on the tray, he moved as if to take it back down or up to where ever he had came from. "My lord will ask you the same questions I have asked... if you don't answer them he will not tolerate with it and he will get that information out of you, one way or another..." he whispers not threaten me but warning me. I looked at his eyes as they shown some worriment. I would not respond.

Picking up the tray he went forth towards the door. "Being stubborn will be the end of you.." he says out loud in his quiet voice not facing me. "Do not waste your life just like that." glancing back me he turned to shut the door but before shutting it, he told me to sleep for now. I watched the wooden door not expecting anything but just watching. I did as I was told and fell into a deep sleep once more for it was going to be the last good sleep I would have for a long while.

I woke to the screaming of someone. Someone from above from where I was at. More screams pitched in; a crackling sound came from the same area. Footsteps ran across the floorboards where I laid beneath. Dust sprinkled down on the room like snow. Another crash was heard. The room shook for a moment then still. Shouts and orders where thrown out into the air; though I could not hear properly through the floorboards. "Fire!!" someone called out as I caught onto to it. An explosion erupted sending some boards down into the room. I wanted to scream but I could not.

Rapid footsteps came from above then, towards the wall. I could hear the creaking of the steps as they made their way down launching themselves into the room. I clutched the blanket as I curled in my legs, afraid. The figure lingered in the doorway and let out a loud sigh or relief. Quickly coming forth he yanked back the blankets from my small hands. I shook with fear not knowing what was going on. Grabbing hold on my wrist he pull me off the bed. The room spinned before my eyes as I was not well enough and the force made it worse.

Feeling light headed he threw my legs up into his arms. My vision came in and out of focus. A crackling noise came from above as the floorboards split apart; barely hanging on. Glancing up panicky, he glided across the room with in 10 steps. The house shook again. Hitting into the wall trying to maintain balance he glance at the steps as they crumbled and cracked from the great shake. There was no exit there as it turn into ruins within minutes. The dust increases at more bangs, bums, cracks were heard. I began coughing uncontrollability, finding it hard to breath. I clutched onto this being as he held me close.

Suddenly the floorboards above broke through sending a rain of splinters of wood into the entire room. As we sat curled against each other for protection from the explosion; I opened my eyes and looked up upon the floor that had laid there before. Mass of destruction has happened only with in moments. Still coughing out my lungs, he picked me up once again looking for a way out. Another massive explosion came forth knocking us to the ground once more. I could see stars before me as I fell. Groaning I lifted myself up partly off the floor. Looking behind me I see the man who had been protecting me throughout this time, laying beneath a pile of wood. Out cold he laid, not moving.

I shook his hand to wake him but nothing. Another shook came once more making me duck low as more floorboards came crashing down. Once decreased I sat up once more not knowing what to do. Many thoughts rushed through my mind as I tried to figure out where to escape. Looking around the once plain room, that lay wood in massive rumble from the upper part of the house; I saw that the fireplace was still in contact. Quickly I crawl towards the man as I pushed most of the wreckage off him but finding it a hard task to do so. I steadily get upon my feet finding balance between shakes, I tried with all my new regained strength to pull him through the mess that laid up top of him.

One hard tug, thrown back on my back I had pulled him free of the rumble; but at the same time more and more came down like rain drops in a storm. Which looked exactly like a storm came through this room. Getting up as fast as I could; I crawled towards him, I put one of his arms around my neck as I tried to lift him. For being weak already, we fell back down on the floor. Panting and coughing from the lack of clean air, I called forth for my inner strength to help us through. I do not know if I was answered but I grabbed each of his hands pulling him through the mess. A great snapping sound that was deathing and the sound of shattering glass was heard as the whole house came down upon us. We were trap beneath for our faith to come...

_**Check out Chapter 2!**_


	2. Chilling Endings

**AbandonHopeChapter 2!**

_Preview: __Panting and coughing from the lack of clean air, I called forth for my inner strength to help us through. I do not know if I was answered but I grabbed each of his hands pulling him through the mess. A great snapping sound that was deathing and the sound of shattering glass was heard as the whole house came down upon us. We were trap beneath for our faith to come... _

I could not see the scene before me as a cloud of dust settled in after the collusion. Coughing once more out of hand; I waited in the dark tight space I was in. Still finding it hard to breath, I tried to hold on and not pass out. Laying face down on the ground; I could feel some sort of liquid sliding down my dirt covered skin in some areas. I could not tell if I bleed from an open cut or if some water dripped down from pipes that broke open from the disaster. But I did know that I was trap beneath the house and managed to survive.

As the dust cleared; I took in the mass ruins as I searched for my former colleague, spotting him once again under some rumble. I shifted myself from out under the part of the ceiling that trampled onto me. Feeling a wet touch on my bare shoulder; made me stiffen up right away. Peering over my shoulder, I spotted a dark red marking. I followed the trail of crimson dots, to see a arm limp hanging down; crushed from the force of the house. My mouth gaped open as if to scream but no such noise came from my mouth. My hues fixed on the arm as it dripped its spilling blood down; I backed away terrified at the site. By moving I could hear the small pebble-like bits of the building fall down, making echoes around the entire area.

Wiping the mess off my shoulder; I turned my back from it and hurried though the small passage that formed during the destruction towards the man. The passage was big enough for me to crawl on all fours, but would it hold while I move through it? It held. I erased the thought of the persons arm; more specifically a child's arm; as it hung silently, and turned my attention back to him. He laid still in a deep sleep not awoken by the fury of the house coming down. Cautiously trying to move him from out of the wreckage once more, I thought of the possibilities of escaping from this place that would soon crush us more than it already has. The possibilities were slim.

Once freeing him from the weight upon his shoulders; I looked back at the chimney as it was still standing. I let out a sigh of relief and tiredness. My muscles ached and screamed for me to stay still; but I would not stop now. Bringing this man close to me, I poorly tried to pull him upon my back for a easier carry. Already out of breath, I crawled on my hands and knees through the tunnel that lead me towards my designation. Feeling small needle-like wood go into my palms and knees, I continued on barely missing holes that threaten to break under the weight. My breathing became heavy and my arms and legs shook with tiredness as I managed to get over another pot hole.

The creaking sounds; that came from me as I crawled slowly, echoed just like the pebble-like bits of the home, that was this mans, littering the floor. I could hear no more of the screams that once was there when I awoke; just me and the soft breathing from the weight upon my back. The eerie silence sent a shiver down my back and many chills after it. A familiar feeling. Stopping to try and regain more energy was a mistake to do so. As soon as I stopped I collapsed onto the floor with the man on top of me. Weakly I tried to get back up, my body and mind battling against each other. As much as I wanted to move, little energy was left in me for only the use of staying awake. I still found breathing hard with such weight on my back, and so; I concentrated on breathing.

Closing my eyes to rest and rethink; I let my tense self to relax. No sooner than when I closed my eyes, I heard a small break echo throughout the air. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a large crack beside my face once my eyes snapped opened at the sound. Stricken with fear of the image of floor disappearing beneath my body; I laid stiff waiting for it to come. Many tense moments passed before I convinced myself it would not break... yet. Being stuck in a life or death situation; cause a new strength within me as I pushed myself up shakily. I was determined not to die in such a place. Being able to crawl once more through the small passage I made my way towards my destination.

Once I had moved forward a few steps; the crack that was once by my face grew bigger. I stare down at it, as if, pleading for it to stay in tack. It stopped beside my hand, taunting me. Drawing in a shaky breath; I questioned myself to stay or take the risk. Neither situation was one of my liking but I moved on. Not even two steps from my spot; I felt some particle bounce off the top of my head and land in front of me. Peering down at the specimen; I realized it was a small part of the upper region. Another wood splinting sound was heard and I looked down at the crack that was at my hand still in the same place. Another piece fell upon my head. I looked up seeing a pillar of wood or some sort, breaking slowly in half.

Panic ran through my body and my eyes widen in fear. It was going to collapse in a matter of moments. I stood still shaken staring at it as if that would keep it there; not thinking except the thought of that I was going to die. The snapping of the pillar was loud and threatening; the very thing that broke me free of the stricken fear that held me still; and I did the very thing I would have not of thought of. I believe my instinct had kicked in time and I pounded my fists against the crack beside my hand. Before I thought that the crack was a curse, turned into a blessing as it broke away taking me and the body on my back down into the darkness as it swallowed us up; disappearing from site and the tunnel like way I crawled through collapse; covering the very opening we fell through. No going back.

We fell a good distance; not knowing any idea where this was leading to, and hit the some kind of ground hard. My sight went black as soon as I touched the ground; hearing a grunt behind me as they fell up top of me from the leap. I gasped for breath for it was knocked out of me. Blinking multiple times trying to regain my vision but still everything was dark and black; I patted around the solid ground finding it hard and edged like a stone knife. Feeling around I found a wall in front of me, using it to lift my shaken self up from laying down on my stomach to my knees. My foot brushed against something other than hardness of rock. I leaned forward panting lightly to touch whatever it was. I felt the bristles of hair then the smoothness of skin; finding a cheek maybe. I felt the bridge of a nose, then finding softness below it. I felt their chin. It was him. My hands slide beneath his broad shoulders, then gripping his upper arms; pulling him upon my lap.

He still had not awoken from his heavy slumber. Still I felt a great weight upon my shoulders; now realizing how tired and worn out I was. Still seeing nothing but the darkness, I tried to stay awake even though my pupils could not detect nothing before me. I relied on my sense of touch, smell, and sound. Which all I could feel was the warmth radiating off him and the sound of his constant breathing. But the smell was strange. It smelt damp and thick. I caught wind of the smell of fire probably from above where the wreckage burned, leaving nothing behind. After sitting there for along time I grew tired and could not keep my head from falling forward, and so I began to dose off.

--ZzZzZzZzZ--

The movement on my lap awoke me from my slumber. My neck and back were stiff from sitting so long. My knees ached from staying in one place for not moving at all. When my sight did not change from blackness to seeing, I knew then it was not my eyes deceiving me, but it was simply dark. I looked down at where he might be laying; seeing the outline of his body and head, since my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I heard a groan escape from his lips and a hand fluttering up to his forehead. "Where am I?" he asked in a such calm voice. I could not detect any panic or worriment in his voice. I did not answer but just looked down at his outline. He must have sensed me staring; for he looked up as if he could see me by some fire light. I saw his darken hand reach up and touched my flesh.

"And so you have saved me rather than me saving you. Interesting." he said out loud to no one particular. The way he spoke, the tone, revealed to me he was the type of a laid back person, calm and collected. I took note of it. Laying there for a few more moments staring up at my face with a lost or somewhat blank expression, he struggled to sit up right. I helped him up off my lap. He sat for a few minutes like that as if getting used to the pains in his stiff back. I saw his head turn in all directions; looking; seeing. Then back down at the ground in a thoughtful way. "We must be under the cellar and into the hidden passage ways." He informs me. "There were rumors that, there are secret passages, but I never really thought they were true." He wonder out loud once more his voice bouncing off the near smooth craved walls. Another moment passes before he hobbles on to his feet. I watch from my spot never speaking one word. Holding his hand out for me to grab; I simply looked at the darken shadow of it, before grabbing hold and being pulled up slowly. My shook-en body found balance on my sore feet that have not healed all the way through, sending a shiver up my spine.

Not saying a word he grabs my hand and begins walking down a direction after deciding which way to go I said nothing but followed; he seem as if he knew where he was going. Walking for some time I then took notice that he walked with a limp on his right leg. I thought of why but did not question him about it. I continue following him to where ever he was dragging me. The kinks and aches in my body soon decreased after the walking. As we continued to walk on through the dark passage; I realized it was not as dark as before. We was also now walking upwards; I figured back to the surface where we was meant to be at and not in dark caves. Soon I could see the back of him perfectly, my sight becoming clearer and clearer. Then light spilling in from a hole was seen before me. Our walking quicken enough though we both was tired and worn out. As we came closer the hole grew bigger and bigger. As we stood before it, I took noticed it was big enough to crawl through.

Glancing at each other, before I knelt and began to crawled through; a perfect fit. The light was blinding enough though the sun had not came up quite yet. My eyes were so used to the dark and dimness of the passage. Soon after me, my companion pulls himself through; standing up on to his feet beside me. Seeing the sight before us. The area was covered with grass wet with dew from the morning mist and surround by healthy trees of many kinds. The air was still and cool, the birds have not awoken yet giving off a peaceful time. The sound of a river was heard some where near by, and the whispers of the wind as it blew from tree to tree. It was not touched by the hand of disaster like the house that was in ruins, up in flames burning any wood or body that remained in the are. It all was a relief to be freed.

Swaying slightly from the tiredness; I took in the damage of myself and the other survivor. The rags on my body that were once a night gown were torn and covered in dirt and blood. My skin was completely covered in dust and dirt. My knees were red from the splinters stuck up underneath my skin. I had small scratches and bruises that were already turning a nasty color, but I did not feel any pain pr aches from them. I must be numb or used to the feeling now. Looking over at my companion who looked exactly like me. His flesh beneath the clothes could be seen by the smaller cuts or holes from his rags called clothes. His flesh was cut here and there; especial a cut that was upon his cheek. He seemed to not have noticed the looks of him or my self for his lips pulled back into a tired smile.

"Come, we shall go to the river and clean up ourselves." he gestured towards a row of pine trees; hiding the blue-tint river. We tiredly walk to the river and I stare over the vast river. This river was no small one. It was quite wide and deep too. The current fast and strong. I would not want to fall into such a river. I knelt by the edge of the river and splashed the freezing water over my face. Within minutes my fingers had turned white after only cleaning my face. I shivered from the cold; accepting any sunlight that now lightened the area with its warmth. I stared down at my reflection thinking of nothing but the life that flown in this river. I thought why is my face upon this river of wondrous life?

Not realizing another face appeared in the river until I felt something cool against my forearm. I peered over at him as he cleaned away my filthiness. "You have so much blood upon you. The question is, Is it yours?" he ponder out loud consecrating on cleaning me up. I did not answered but thought of the arm of the innocent child. Seeing unbroken skin beneath the dried blood, my face twisted up in a sickening way; My stomach acids came up and into the river; flowing downstream. A disgusting taste was left in the back of my throat as I thought of someone else blood upon my skin. The thought of a dead being right above me and dripping their unused liquid on my bare skin.

Regret and remorse; Dead innocence and death marked; now stained my pale skin. I shivered at the thought feeling sicker by the minute. Pulling back my hair before I had thrown up; he patted and rubbed my back trying to comfort me. The scene of that small arm spilling its substance over the ground was disgusting and I felt filthy as ever. Not thinking of anything but getting cleaned, I launched myself into the river itself. Feeling the water rush around my being and the oxygen I breathed escape my lips as I was pulled underneath. The water was deathing cold but was clear enough to see; though I did not open my eyes.

I burst free to the surface gasping for air; grabbing onto a rock near by. My legs jerked forward slamming into the wet rock as I hung on for life. My grip slipping I glanced at the rushing water seeing my legs transparent with the water; for that's how white my skin had turned within moments. My teeth chatter by themselves and my hands shook from the cold. My breaths came in quick, quavering gulps of air. The current was stronger than I and pulled me from the rock. I gasped for one more breath before being tugged under; disappearing from sight...

_**Chapter 3 soon to come!**_


End file.
